


[podfic] History, Repeating Itself by gyzym

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a med student, a war veteran, and, by and large, a fairly sensible person. He had every chance to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] History, Repeating Itself by gyzym

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [History, Repeating Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179622) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Title: [History, Repeating Itself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/179622/chapters/264073) [link to text]  
Author: [gyzym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 249 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Pairing: Holmes/Watson  
Rating: NC-17  
File Length (word count): 4:32:31 (45,195)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2FkQIzSKdnmQUQwcVY4QVFpT2s)

**Author's Note:**

> Gyzym provided an author testimonial when I finished this podfic in 2010, and I'm still proud of it, so... here, have a glowing recommendation that I'm still delighted about four years later.
> 
> "Here's the thing about writing: there really is no way to objectively evaluate your own work. You can go over it, of course, note words that are out of place and descriptions that fall short--you can love it or hate it, have an opinion about its quality, but at the end of the day, you wrote it. Your perceptions are tinged by that experience. So when speccygeekgrrl offered to audiofic the longest story I've ever written, the piece I've put the most work into out of all my fanfic, I was kind of nervous. I thought that listening to it would be an exercise in extreme self doubt. 
> 
> Instead, it's been a joy. She handles everything so well that I often forget it's my story; I find myself caught up in the narrative and then feeling ridiculously egotistical for that. But the thing is, it's not ego; it's the voice she brings to the characters, the way she reads the humor and the emotional bits, the timing and sense of urgency and humanity she brings to the story. When I do recall that I wrote the damned thing, it's to go "Oh my god, how is possible that she could have nailed that so exactly true to the way they said it in my head?"
> 
> Everyone should download this. I recognize that from me, that probably sounds like I am tooting my own horn, but I do not think this story is some HIGH AND MIGHTY LITERARY WHATEVER. It's just--god, is it ever fun to listen to. She makes it fun to listen to. And if I, my own worst critic, desperately scrabbling for errors in my work as I hear it, think it's fun--well then shit, it'll be a blast for everyone else. 
> 
> speccygeekgrrl is a goddess, and that is all I have to say about that."


End file.
